Link's Love
by Lady Serai
Summary: Howard Link has no idea when his interest, love, whatever you wanna call it started. But, if he had to pinpoint the exact moment, it probably started the afternoon Emilia Galmar punted Timothy into Allen. Again. Rating T
1. Chapter 1

**Link's Love**

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Emilia Galmar x Howard Link

 **Author's Note:** Hello beautiful readers! Welcome to this crazy fic of an unusual pair for D. Gray-man, but I have always had the flair for unusual pairings. This is also my first time writing a fanfiction story for D. Gray-man. I was listening to **Avec Toi** ( **Kenza Farah)** while writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading my new story!

 **Edited as of 5/6/18:** There were a lot of mistakes in this story, so I decided to edit and fix the mistakes.

 **Edited as of 5/13/18:** I found more errors! Goodness, I am super sorry. Hopefully this will be the last edit! I added Timcanpy because how could I forget everyone's favorite golem?

Also **Happy Mother's Day** to all the mothers out there.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-man. I wish I did but alas I don't.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

" _Timothy!"_

Timothy raced past some scientists and finders who were milling around in the corridors as he sprinted away from the she-devil of a tutor the Black Order had hired. How was he supposed to know that the Black Order would hire his demon of a tutor fresh from the clutches of her paranoid father?

"Timothy!" shouted Emilia. Timothy yelped at seeing the 18-year old woman gaining on him so quickly. Damn, did she get faster or was Timothy getting slower? "You. Need. To. Study!"

"No way!" Timothy screeched over his shoulder. "Bleh!" he said sticking out his tongue at the furious woman.

Oops. Bad idea. He could see Emilia's demon eyes forming.

" _You! Stupid! Brat!_ " screeched Emilia as she leaped forward executing her killer kick into the back of Timothy's head sending the kid flying forwards…

…right into Allen.

Again.

Emilia clapped a hand over her mouth as she leaned over the two unconscious forms, while Timcanpy fluttered over her head.

"Allen! I'm so, so sorry!" the blonde-haired woman cried despite the low chances that the exorcist would hear her. She knelt down and helped the white-haired teenager into a sitting position. _Please, tell me Timothy didn't possess Allen this time,_ she inwardly panicked.

"…what happened here?"

Emilia's head nearly popped off her body as she jerked her head up to meet calm, composed red eyes. Emilia immediately relaxed. Inspector Howard Link to the rescue. _Thank_ _the Lord_. Emilia could literally hear the 'Hallelujah' chorus in the background. But, then she remembered why he was here.

Allen. Oh no. She could imagine what would be written in the report.

Allen Walker. Status: unconscious. Reason: Emilia Galmar's killer kick sent Timothy flying into the poor, unsuspecting British boy.

Timothy Hearst. Status: unconscious. Reason: wouldn't study so was used as a soccer ball instead.

 _I am so screwed,_ Emilia thought miserably as she watched Timcanpy settle itself on Link's head. Any other time, the French woman would have cooed and 'aww'ed at the sight of Timcanpy settling on Link's head for a snooze, but she was too deep in her guilty misery to notice. Link raised an eyebrow at the tutor's reaction. He was surprised to see how relieved she was when she saw him. But now, she looked, downright _mortified._ Link opened his mouth to ask what happened once again, when Emilia looked up at him, panic in her eyes.

"Ah, Inspector Link! I kicked Timothy in the head and he slammed into Allen and they both passed out which was an accident and _ohmygodwilltheybeokay_?!" the young woman wailed.

Link looked over at his charge, who was still in Emilia's arms, and Timothy, whose body was lying halfway on Allen and Timothy's other half of his body was lying on the ground. Allen and Timothy were both sporting bruises on their foreheads. Link turned his attention to Emilia and opened his mouth to reassure her that kicking Timothy into Allen was a bit overboard, and yes, they both will live, but stopped as he watched fascinated when blue eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry!" the young woman moaned. "The last time I did it, Kanda got angry because Timothy slammed into him when he was bringing back his soba to his room. I promised General Klaud I would stop and prevent Timothy from leaving his studies without kicking him, but this habit is so hard to let die. Lord, what am I going to do?"

Having no idea what to say to Emilia, Link opted for silence. He was an inspector for God's sake; he didn't comfort people. Dejectedly, Emilia mumbled. "This is all of my fault. You can report my actions against your charge to your supervisor if you have to Inspector. It is my fault that Allen is unconscious, after all."

For some reason, Link decided dejected Emilia was not the Emilia he favored. _It won't hurt to omit this mistake. In fact, I will just say the boy was exhausted from all of the training and he had been training. Any witnesses, I will bribe with my desserts._ Link glanced around at the scientists and finders who were slowly passing by and gawking.

Satisfied with his line of thinking, Link shook his head and knelt in front of the miserable girl. "That won't be necessary," Link intoned. Emilia's bowed head shot up. "I won't be reporting this incident. I think this is such a common occurrence it does not merit any worth mentioning to my supervisor."

Emilia was so relieved she could cry…which she started doing. The horrified and – _I have no idea what to do_ – look on Link's face almost made Emilia laugh hysterically. She was relieved that she didn't have to explain to Link's boss – Leverrier creeped her out – that she kicked the white-haired boy unconscious.

Emilia wiped away her tears on her cheeks and waved a hand at Link. "I'm fine, Inspector. I promise." She gave Link a bright smile. "I'm just relieved. I would hate bothering your superior with this situation again although granted the second time I kicked Timothy, he flew into Kanda."

"Well," Link said pulling Allen away from Emilia into his arms. "Since, this has been resolved I will take Walker back to his room and take care of him."

Emilia nodded her head as she lifted Timothy into her arms. "Thank you and I'm sorry for the disruption."

Link shook his head and smiled wryly at the young woman. "It isn't a problem Miss Emilia. It is quite alright. I will actually be able to get paperwork done."

Emilia looked down at the blue-haired boy lying in her arms. "And I'm going to take this brat back to his room. I guess we can go without studying for today." Emilia sighed. "Although General Klaud will be upset when she hears that Timothy has not studied the history of exorcists like she wanted him to." Emilia frowned down at Timothy as if the boy would be able to see her. She glanced up at Link, who was still standing there with Allen hanging limply from his arms and who looked like he had no idea what to say to her comments, so she simply smiled. "Never mind me Inspector Link. Thank you."

Link inclined his head at her, tipping Timcanpy off his head in the process. Timcanpy took to fluttering around their heads. "Like I said, it was not a problem so don't worry yourself over it too much. Have a good day, Miss Emilia."

Emilia watched as Link carried his charge away, while Timcanpy had settled on Link's head again, from the gawking eyes of scientists and finders alike. It was quite the scene if she said so herself. Emilia glanced down at the drooling – ew drool – boy and walked off towards Timothy's room.

To her surprise, she saw Lavi and Kanda walking towards her in the corridor. Lavi's eyes brightened when he saw her.

"Yo, Emilia!" the redhead shouted. "What's wrong with Timothy?"

Emilia laughed sheepishly. "I kicked him in the head and he slammed into Allen's head."

Lavi's only visible eye widened. Then he burst out laughing. "Man, you must have some strong legs." Lavi grinned flirtatiously at the young woman whose cheeks flushed with embarrassment, while Kanda grimaced. He _knew_ how strong her kicks were.

"Tch."

"You wanna say something Yuu?"

"Don't _call_ me that dumbass!"

Emilia winced and slowly edged herself away from the fight that was going to start up thanks to Lavi's antics. Emilia left the squabbling-that-will-turn-into-violence-soon duo before she got caught up in the middle, although she could probably kick them both into the wall and knock them out ending the brewing problem. However, that might be a bit counterproductive and she should probably stop with the kicking technique Papa taught her. He did tell her it was meant for self-defense, not a reflexive move developed to put perverted little brats in their places.

But she did suppose that perhaps Timothy could be given a break, but that just means more time put into studying.

* * *

Link settled Allen onto his bed in their shared bedroom. He had just settled himself down at his desk to reorganize his papers and to think of the best way to phrase the day's events for his daily report without reporting Allen's lack of consciousness due to a vicious kick into the head from Emilia Galmar, when the door slammed open and admitted his worst headache: Lavi Bookman. To Link's surprise, Kanda followed the redhaired menace into his room.

"Why are you two in this room?" Link stiffly inquired. He really didn't like it when people barged in on him, especially when he was trying to work.

"Nothing much," sang Lavi as he peered over at Allen who was still unconscious on the bed. Lavi let out a low whistle. "Man, Emilia did a number on Allen. Damn, remind me not to get on her bad side."

Lavi then fixed the typically sour Japanese exorcist a playful smirk. "I wonder what you did to get on her bad side Yuu."

Kanda fixed one of the banes of his existence with a deadly glare. "I didn't do anything. She happened to kick the brat into me."

Lavi laughed. "I have always liked women with spirit and Emilia got a lot of it."

Link blanched at Inspector Galmar losing his head over the thought of his daughter being "stolen" away by someone like Lavi. Apparently, Kanda was having the same thoughts when the Japanese swordsman snorted. "You might as well kill yourself now."

Lavi looked confused when he saw Link's and Kanda's faces. Link looked over at the clueless teenager. "Her father is quite paranoid of Emilia running away with a man. You might want to watch where you step and who follows you around. Inspector Galmar might end up ending you."

Kanda grimaced. He remembered the way the irritating Inspector glared at him as if _he_ had done something to Emilia. All he did was tell her to move out of his way.

"Anyways, what are you going to do about Allen, Link?" asked Lavi serious for once.

"I'm writing a report reporting that Walker is resting from strenuous training."

Lavi's eye widened. "Are you actually omitting Emilia kicking Allen in the head by way of Timothy? Damn, Howard, are you becoming _nice_?"

Link glared at the annoying redhaired teenager and snipped, "First, do _not_ call me Howard. You are to refer to me as either _Inspector_ Link or Link. Second, I'm not becoming _nice_ ; I am merely omitting a relatively daily occurrence from my report because of its unworthiness to my task." Link leveled the two exorcists with a glare that would make any person cry. "Now, would you two _please_ leave so I can finish this report?!"

"Yes sir!" Lavi said saluting. "We will come back with ice and bandages for Allen. Come on Yuu!"

" _I_ _said, don't call me that!"_

* * *

 **End Note:** Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoy the first chapter of the story. This story is going to be relatively short. It will probably be no longer than 10 chapters, but no less than five chapters.

Please don't forget to leave a review: tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. This is my first time writing for this fandom, so please critique my work but no flames. I'm not a big fan of flamers.

Please don't forget to support _Link's Love_ by either favoriting or following _Link's Love._

Also, don't forget to check out my other stories if you are in the Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan, and Inuyasha fandoms.

And please don't forget to support me either by either favoriting and/or following me!

Thanks!

~Lady Serai


	2. Chapter 2

**Link's Love**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Howard Link x Emilia Galmar**

 **A/N:** Welcome back to the second chapter of _Link's Love_! I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter.

 **Special Thanks:** Thank you to those who read and followed _Link's Love!_ I appreciate your support.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

When Allen came to, his eyes opened to stare up into mischievous emerald eyes that hovered closely above his own purple-gray eyes. A little _too_ close. Allen tried to shift away from Lavi's grinning face, but he cringed when he felt a stabbing pain in his forehead. Lavi stood straight up and smiled even wider. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Allen Walker."

"Lavi, not now," Allen groaned as the younger boy struggled to move onto his side if that could ease the pain in his head. "What happened to me?"

"Well," smiled Lavi, "You probably shouldn't move around too much, Allen. You did take a nice shot or should I say _Timothy-propelled_ kick executed by the beautiful Emilia Galmar."

Oh. Now Allen remembered. He rolled over back onto his back as Lavi wringed a towel from an ice water bowl and placed a cold towel on the white-haired boy's forehead. "Howard and Yuu are grabbing some bandages while preventing the Head Nurse from finding out about your little accident. Apparently, Howard doesn't really care to make a scene out of what happened. As for you, you should probably just stay still, okay? Otherwise, if you want, I can get Howard tie you up with those flashy spells of his? We all know how much you enjoy Howard tying—"

"Lavi," Allen gritted out through clenched teeth. "Shut up." He leveled Lavi with a deadly glare which silenced Lavi but didn't stop the beatific smile from leaving his face. "You do know Link hates it when you call him Howard, right? And by the way, where is Timcanpy?"

"I like calling Howard Howard. And Timcanpy is with Yuu," Lavi quipped.

"Timcanpy is not with me though Lavi," the white-haired boy deadpanned.

Lavi blinked at Allen confused and then he burst out laughing until tears came into his eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean you _you,_ I want our Yuu—"

The door slammed open causing the Bookman apprentice and Allen to jump in surprise. Glaring viciously at the redhaired menace, Kanda snarled. " _What did I say you retard?"_

Lavi blinked innocently at Kanda. "Watch over Allen."

Narrowing his eyes into slits, Kanda drew Mugen and pointed it at Lavi causing the other teenager to sweat nervously. Lavi could definitely see his life flashing before his eyes this time and that's when he realized _uh-oh, I might actually die this time._ "Ah, Yuu—"

"Do _not_ call me that!"

The two began to squabble while Allen watched in fascination. Despite Kanda's death threats, Lavi never seemed to actually die. It was an interesting observation. Allen idly wondered if he could get away with calling Kanda by his first name, but idly reminded himself that he does not need to create another reason why Central should execute him.

"How are you feeling, Walker?"

Allen looked up surprised at Link who was standing with bandages in his hand and Timcanpy on his head. The British boy gingerly rubbed the sore spot on his head. "I'm alright, I guess?"

Link raised an eyebrow. The blonde-haired CROW shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward. "Very well. I'm going to wrap your head, then."

Allen stayed perfectly still as Link wrapped his charge's head with the bandages he snatched when the Head Nurse wasn't looking while Miranda had inadvertently had distracted the Head Nurse's attention. Link made a mental note to thank the older woman later. That should give Miranda a reason to pass out this time from joy.

When he was done wrapping the boy's head, he gave the boy a stern look. "Now, Walker, you are to lay down and rest until tomorrow morning then we can continue training."

"Aww, Howard, you are so sweet," crooned Lavi.

Link turned a scathing look at the Bookman brat. "What are you still here for?"

"Just making sure Allen does not strain himself too much," the redhaired menace beamed.

Link glared. "Get out."

"You asked us to be here, didn't you?" Lavi shot back.

"And now I'm telling you to leave," Link intoned.

Fascinated, Allen watched the two with wide eyes. He knew he shouldn't but he wondered who would come out on top: Link or Lavi.

Before the white-haired boy could offer his personal opinion since he figured Kanda was going to let the two hash it out and then drag both out for burial, Allen thought it would be better for everyone if he intervened. Luckily, someone knocked on the door freezing everyone in the room. Kanda sighed and grumbled as he went to answer the door.

Kanda opened the door, looked down at the person who was standing there patiently, and grunted. "It's you."

Emilia Galmar stood in the front of the Japanese samurai with her hands firmly planted on her hips. "Who else would it be?"

"Lenalee."

Lavi snorted. "Lenalee would be the first person here Yuu if she knew what happened to Allen."

Before Kanda could snarl and cut the Bookman apprentice into pieces, Emilia ducked in and made her way to Allen's bed. "Hello, Allen," the blonde-haired woman murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Head is still throbbing but I should be better by tomorrow," the British teenager smiled at the older woman.

Emilia smiled back. "That's good to hear. I wanted to come over and see if you were okay and apologize for what I did. I'm truly sorry that I kicked Timothy into you again."

Allen smiled and then winced. Emilia busied herself by encouraging the young boy to lay back down but after she fluffed the pillows behind his head. Allen laid himself back down and Emilia reapplied the cold washcloth back onto the younger boy's forehead.

"Why did you kick Timothy in the head this time, Emilia?" Allen asked once he got comfortable and Emilia finished fussing over him while a rabbit, samurai, and a CROW stood behind Emilia.

Emilia flushed. "Timothy does not like studying, so he ran off and I ended up chasing him all over the Black Order to get him back to studying."

Allen nodded his head in understanding. "So, Timothy, did not grab you, uh, there, right?"

Emilia reddened even more. "Ah, no," she muttered. "He tried that trick on General Klaud. Let's just say he stopped after that."

 _Thank God,_ thought all of the males in the room. If Timothy had done that to Lenalee…

"I didn't come here just to check up on you, Allen. I was wondering if you all could give me advice. I just think Timothy doesn't like studying about exorcists, innocence, battle tactics, and other important information for exorcists to learn because maybe he doesn't have a reason."

"Tell him if he doesn't do it I would show him what happens if he can't dodge Mugen," Kanda snarked.

Emilia smiled at the samurai. "How about no." Emilia turned her gaze to Link. "I was hoping for something less…violent. Something for Timothy to model after." She turned back to Allen and smiled sheepishly. "I was thinking about something Allen…if you would like and I think Timothy would like it as well…would you like to join our studying sessions?"

Allen gaped at the girl. Emilia, mistaking the silence for a no, backtracked quickly. "You don't have to, if you don't want to Allen! I wouldn't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do. I just don't see a point in that. I just thought that perhaps having a role model there would be good for Timothy since he admires both Inspector Link and you for helping us back at the orphanage—"

"That is a very good idea, Walker. You should consider it," Link broke in.

Kanda and Lavi had identical, _what-the-fuck_ looks on their faces as they stared agape between the three other people in the room.

Allen nodded his head thoughtfully. "I always wanted an education but I never really had much of one except the lessons I had when I was training to become an exorcist."

"Really?" Emilia leaned forward excitedly. "I could help! I mean you tell me what interests you most and I can pull some books out and show you! It would be so much fun!"

Allen couldn't help but feel excited. Emilia's enthusiasm was quite infectious. "When can I start?"

* * *

 **End Note:** Well, that's all for now folks. Please keep in tune for the next chapter coming up for _Link's Love._

I did research on whether ice was used in the 19th century and I found that iceboxes were invented during the mid-19th century. I figured what the hell, why not have the Black Order have access to ice.

Please don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite _Link's Love._ Please don't forget to support me as well.

Thanks!

~Lady Serai


	3. Chapter 3

**May 25, 2018** **Author's Note:** Hey guys! If you have seen my profile page and the first section where I post updates, you probably found out that I am rewriting _Link's Love_ with a different style of writing and a new title. I posted the story because I wanted to write something lighthearted and maybe a tad bit silly and cute and fluffy, but after hearing a second opinion (which helped immensely) I felt that the narrative was flat and perhaps a bit too simplistic. With that being said, I am leaving the story online until I am ready to post the new chapter. The new title will be _Love Binds_ with the same pairing and same rating except I'm planning on more drama and problems. The story itself will most likely be much longer than 10 chapters. Like I said, _Link's Love_ will still be accessible to you guys so if you are reading it please, please, please leave a review or PM me if you prefer that way to tell me your honest opinion but please be respectful about it. Thank you and I'm sorry to have disappoint any of you :( ~Lady Serai 


	4. Announcement

**Dear Friends and Fans:**

This gives me no pleasure but I'm leaving and will eventually delete my stories once I get my other sites set up.

There are a few reasons why I'm leaving fanfiction.

 **Reason 1**

Critics United members have been abusing their role to report stories that break the rules; however, there comes a point when you cross the line and they have done it repeatedly.

And no one has done a thing to stop their abuse on this site. I have friends on here who are being abused and I'm not okay with it.

 **Reason 2**

Die-hard fans of Fairy Tail have been threatening to kill me. I'm drawing the line there. If you can't be mature, you don't deserve to read my stories.

 **Reason 3**

The JavaScript bug pissed me off. I don't feel safe on this site.

Welp. You got my reasons why I'm leaving and I suggest you guys do the same thing especially if you feel like you are coming under attack.

The only reason I'm going to be on Fanfiction is to read, review, follow, favorite, and beta-read. No more updating and no more publishing stories.

Hopefully, my small group of fans and friends will come and find me on Tumblr and AO3.

I set up Tumblr. You guys can find me at **lady-serai.**

Find me on AO3 at **lady_serai**. I haven't posted any of my stories yet, but I should be able to start on Monday!

~Lady Serai


End file.
